The Z Class
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: The zombie apocalypse has begun. Now people no longer have to worry about low class and high society. There is only one class now that is on top of the food chain. The Z class. How will Rose survive? Maybe a certain artist can help her find her destiny in a world turned upside down.*ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N:I seem to be stuck on my other stories,but I still want to give you guys something,so I'm posting a story I started a while ago and has been nagging at me again for a while. This is based off of the show The Walking Dead. I don't watch the show anymore, but the idea of Jack and Rose in the Zombie apolcalypse is something I had to explore:) I hope that you enjoy it!)**_

Rose Dewitt Bukater frowned as she pulled the string on her duffle bag, effectively closing it. She took one last look at what was her bedroom. She had spent some very lovely moments of solitude in this room. Hours of reading, writing, daydreaming, anything she could possibly do in order to not spend time with her mother and fiancee. But that had been before the big outbreak. Before the sickness that had taken her father and friends and turned them into the walking dead, leaving her mother, fiancee, his manservant, and herself immune. Of course, there were others in their town immuned, but they had all fled the city, looking for some kind of sanctuary. She had wanted to go with them, but her mother had refused, stating that this was all temporary and she did not want to leave their house and fine things to the mercy of looters. Rose felt that her mother was being ridiculous, but Ruth Dewitt Bukater ruled with an iron fist, and her fiancee Cal always took her side. So they remained in this house. The evenings were the worse. The dead seemed to be especially active at night. Rose would lay in bed and listen to their growls and moans and wait for them to break in. But they never did.

Until the night before.

Rose had just drifted off to sleep when she heard breaking glass in the house. She had rushed downstairs in time to see Cal's valet Lovejoy stab one of the dead in the head with a silver knife. It had broken a window and was crawling through. Thankfully, Lovejoy had been on alert and had taken care of the situation. She had gone back to bed, leaving the man to board up the window. In the morning, it had been clear that they couldn't stay after all. If one could break in, more would arrive and break down the door and ravage them all. It was best to move on.

It had taken both Cal and Lovejoy to make her mother see the necessity, but finally Ruth gave in and now Rose was packing up what she could carry with her.

"Rose? Are you ready? Lovejoy has the car packed and ready," Ruth stuck her head through the door. She tsked as she looked at her daughter's room and all the things that were being left behind. "It's such a shame that Trudy had left. She could have helped us carry more of our belongings. Such a waste to leave it like this."

Rose simply rolled her eyes at the mention of Trudy's departure. It had been Rose who had convinced the maid to go to the sanctuary. She hadn't wanted her to meet the same fate as their butler Thomas, who had been the first person Rose had known to be eaten by the dead. "Trudy did what was best for her."

"Exactly. Such a selfish girl."

"Ladies, are you ready?" Cal stepped up behind her mother. His black eyes flashing with annoyance.

"I was just getting my things," Rose slung her bag over her shoulders and pushed past them both. She found them both so annoying. She wished that she had left with Trudy when the maid had offered. She still remembered her friend's words.

" _You'll die here, Miss. Come with me. You have a better chance out there than here with your mother and that horrible man," Trudy had gripped Rose's hand, her eyes pleading._

" _Oh Trudy...I would but...mother needs me. If things turn around and I'm not here, she'll be ruined. I highly doubt that Cal will take care of her. I have to stay."_

" _Well, good luck to you then."_

" _And to you, Trudy. Stay as safe as you possibly can."_

 _Trudy hugged Rose one last time before walking out of the Dewitt Bukater mansion, only looking back once as the girl who had been her best friend for all these years. They were both sad to part, but Rose couldn't ask her to stay and Trudy couldn't convince her to leave her mother...not yet anyway._

Not leaving with Trudy had been the hardest thing, but she had been too afraid then to follow her. She prayed every night for Trudy's safety, as well as her own.

Reaching the car, Rose handed her bag to Lovejoy, who looked just as grim as ever and placed it in the trunk of the car.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" She asked.

"The sanctuary, Miss," was Lovejoy's flat answer.

She got into the car and sat back, crossing her arms as Cal slid into the front passenger's seat and her mother got in beside her in the back.

"Well at least this car is not too crowded," Ruth adjusted her skirt as she settled in. "Lovejoy, did you bring any tea?"

"Really Ruth, there is no place to keep tea properly in here. Do be reasonable," Cal snorted, his voice amused.

"It never hurts to inquire, Mr. Hockley," Ruth frowned, displeased by the amusement that she heard in his voice.

Rose sighed and looked out the window as Lovejoy pulled out of the driveway and began the journey away from the mansion that had been home for the past seventeen years. Rose couldn't believe that they were finally leaving it. It had been their home for so long. Where will they end up in the end now that they were leaving this place? Would it be some place safe, a true sanctuary? Or will it be somewhere even more dangerous? Where was Trudy now? Was she safe?

"Sit up straight, Rose. No slouching. What will Cal think, honestly," Her mother hissed into her ear.

"Mother, the world has ended and you care about my posture. I think we have better things to worry about right now."

Silence fell over the car as Lovejoy drove through the trash riddled streets. Rose cringed as they passed a zombie or two, but she didn't look away. She couldn't. This was the world they lived in now.

It wasn't until they reached the city limits where they ran into trouble. They were about a mile out when the engine sputtered and the car rolled to a stop.

"Dear lord, why are we stopping here?" Ruth huffed, not at all happy with the new development.

"Calm down, Ruth. I am sure that Lovejoy has an explanation and can have the problem fixed," Cal looked at his valet, waiting for an answer.

"I am afraid that we are out of gas," was Lovejoy's lifeless reply.

"What? Did you not fill up the tank, man?"

"All of the stations are closed."

"And you could not inform us of that before we left the safety of our home?" Ruth scolded, outraged at the gull of this man! He had said it was not safe! That they had to leave! But obviously he had no idea what he was doing either!

"It was not safe at the house either, mother," Rose frowned, not really overjoyed to be on the valet's side. The undertaker of a manservant had been a real thorn in her side, following her around whenever Cal felt the need to control her movements.

"So what do we do now? Sit here and wait for help to arrive?" Ruth questioned, the fear clear in her voice.

"We walk," was Lovejoy's answer as he opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"Are you insane, man?!" Cal frowned, his own outrage growing. His father had hired Lovejoy to keep him safe. He was not doing that right now.

"We can not stay here, sir."

"Well, I am certainly not going any further without the safety of the car. Come along, ladies. We will walk back home to the mansion."

"Carrying our belongings?" Ruth frowned. This trip has been a nightmare so far and it was only getting worse!

"Yes, carrying our belongings, unless you want to leave them here for the vandals to pick and loot? Come along ladies. We'll want to be back home by nightfall."

"Cal, I don't think that's a good idea. We'll never make it," Rose shook her head, for the first tie agreeing with her mother. They would be food for the dead if they followed Cal's plan. Not that they weren't food for the dead now, sitting here in this car with no weapons, no way to protect themselves, and Cal yelling like a madman, probably drawing the dead's attention to their location. "And can you please lower your voice."

"Yes, Mr. Hockley. Your yelling is giving us a terrible headache. Oh how I wish that I had some tea before we left," Ruth complained pressing a hand to her head.

"Stop complaining Ruth. Come get your things out of the trunk so we can be on our way," Cal darkly growled, at the edge of his patience.

Rose sighed and slid out of the car and walked over to the back, where Lovejoy and Cal were fiddling with the lock. This whole situation really was less than ideal.

"Come along, man. Get this contraption open," Cal glared at Lovejoy.

"Oh stop blaming him, Cal. He just followed your orders. Really, we should have left with everyone else instead of waiting."

"I was following the wishes of your mother, sweetpea. If you want to gripe about someone waiting until the last minute, gripe at her."

"I don't know what the fuss is about. The mansion was completely safe," Ruth frowned, not liking to be blamed for any of their current situation.

Rose opened her mouth to answer when a growl cut her off. She turned around to find a group of the dead shuffling towards them. Dead corpses, dressed in rags. They had been dead for a while, since they barely resembled the humans that they had once been.

"Cal!" Rose grabbed her fiancee's arm, her eyes wide with fear. She had wanted to leave and go to safety, not become food.

"Dear lord! Lovejoy do something!" Cal commanded.

"What would you have me do, sir? My gun is in the car."

"In the car? How can you use it in there, man?!"

"Oh god!" Rose cried, fear rising in her chest. She did not want to die! She was only seventeen years old! There were so many things that she had wanted to experience but never had! By the looks of it, now she never will!

"Cal do something!" Ruth snapped as the monstrous corpses came closer.

"I don't think they'll take money," Cal frowned.

Rose didn't bother to hide her panic as the zombies came closer and closer until they were nearly upon them. She closed her eyes as one, a male reached for her and was about to grab her when suddenly it dropped to the ground to reveal a young man with blue eyes and blond hair held back by a blue bandanna.

"What?"

The boy didn't say anything as he turned around and aimed the crossbow in his hands and began firing. He wasn't alone. Others were also there, standing between her group and the dead, using knives, swords, machetes, and crossbows to take down the dead. Within minutes the monsters were dead and only humans remained.

"Are you alright?" The blonde turned to her, his blue eyes scanning her for any injuries. "You weren't bitten or scratched were you?"

Rose almost couldn't find her voice, she was so shocked by what had just happened. "Um, no. No, I'm fine. Thanks to you..."

"It's lucky we were out on a run. Usually we don't even come this way," another boy with blond curls and brown eyes spoke up. Judging from his accent, he was Irish.

"What were you doing out here anyway?"

"That is no concern of yours," Cal rudely sniffed, not liking how Rose seemed to easily talk to this strange man, who was clearly beneath them.

"It's silly really. We were going to head for the sanctuary because it wasn't safe to stay in our house anymore. But then the car ran out of gas, so we were going to walk back…," Rose ignored Cal and tried to explain.

"Then the walkers showed up?"

"Walkers?"

"That's what we call them, lass. Suitable name since they're walking corpses," The curly hair blond explained.

"Oh."

"Well, we thank you for your help. We'll be on our way now," Cal gripped Rose's arm, just for her to pull out of it.

"Yes, thank you so much, Mr..."

"Dawson. Jack Dawson, but my friends just call me Jack. The Irishman there is Tommy, and the ebony haired guy's name is Fabrizio."

"I'm Rose. Rose Dewitt Bukater," Rose introduced herself, feeling a little flustered.

"Wow, that's a long one. I'll have to get you to write that one down for me," Jack smiled, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Rose couldn't help but giggle at the joke. Jack's smile was contagious. She couldn't help but to smile back. "Oh and this is my mother Ruth and our companion Cal and his valet Spicer Lovejoy..."

Rose didn't know why she didn't introduce Cal as her fiancee. He was...or rather had been back in their old life. She was never really happy about the engagement, but she had gone through with it for her mother's sake. Now, things felt different. It just felt wrong to call Cal her fiancee. She didn't even love the guy or want to marry him, so she really wasn't in the mood to give it much thought.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all. So, where are you off to now? Maybe we can escort you there, just in case you run into more Walkers?"

"Jack, we're supposed to be back in fifteen," Fabrizio frowned.

"It probably won't take long," Jack waved away his friend's concern. "Or if you really do want a for sure safe place to go, you can come with us."

"Jack," it was Tommy who interrupted this time. "Don't you think that you should clear that with Frank? You know what he says about taking in new people."

"Hey, I'll handle my Uncle. We can't just leave them here to fend for themselves."

"Well, it's not really safe at the mansion," Rose looked at Cal, who was just silently glowering with jealousy. "Plus our car is out of gas..."

"Well then I guess that means you come with us. Follow us. Our van is just a few feet away," Jack grinned, beckoning for them to follow.

"Rose, we don't even know these people," Ruth hissed in her daughter's ear so they couldn't be heard.

"They saved us from being eaten and are offering us a safe place to go. That's all we need to know," was Rose's sharp answer. She looked at her mother and Cal, daring them to argue. They just fell silent, deciding for once to take Rose's lead.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose's eyes widened in awe as the van pulled up in front of what looked to be a college campus. It was a group of buildings behind what looked to be a locked gate. Tommy got out and unlocked the gate and opened it so that the van could drive in. Rose glance back to see him step through and lock the gate back behind him.

"That keeps the walkers and scavengers out," Jack explained. "That gate is what keeps us all safe. It surrounds the entire campus. The military erected it when the virus began spreading and it was obvious that there was no cure."

"Makes sense," Rose nodded.

The van pulled up in front of a brick building in the center of the campus and Jack was the first to get out, followed by Fabrizio. Rose and her companions followed.

"Follow me. Don't say anything, just let me do the talking," Jack lead the way into the building. "Uncle Frank's bark is worse than his bite, but he's rather paranoid when it comes to strangers. But I'll get him to let you guys stay."

They followed Jack into the building and found themselves standing into a large hallway where a few people were milling about. They looked at the newcomers with curious eyes, probably wondering who they were and where they had come from.

"Jack!" A little girl with shoulder length brown curls came running up to him with her arms outstretched. Jack just laughed and scooped her up into his arms.

"Hey Cora, how is my best girl?" Jack grinned.

"Daddy is fixing my dolly!" the girl grinned.

"Well that's great!"

"Who is that?" The little girl looked at Rose, her brown eyes warm and friendly in their curiosity.

"Her name is Rose. She's my new friend."

"Hi Rose," Cora waved.

Rose couldn't help herself, the girl was absolutely adorable. She smiled and stuck her hand out for the girl to take. "Hello."

The girl shyly took her hand and shook it with a sweet smile.

"Wow, Cora usually takes a while to warm up to people," Jack chuckled. "She seems to like you."

"She's pretty," Cora declared.

Jack just laughed. "That she is. She's very pretty."

Rose blushed in response to the compliment.

"So, who is in charge here?" Cal interrupted, having enough.

"That would be me," a deep voice answered walking up behind Jack. "And who the hell are you and why are you here?"

Jack immediately put Cora down and turned around to face the tall broad shouldered man who had graying blond hair, a graying beard, and blue eyes that matched Jack's, except his was hard and cold and there was no sign of the friendliness that was in Jack's.

"Uncle Frank, I was looking for you."

"I would hope so, seeing that you brought company with you without MY permission," The man glared at Cal, who he probably took as the leader of their small group.

"We were out for a food run when we came upon them getting attacked by walkers. They were leaving town, but their car broke down and I couldn't just leave them out there, so I brought them here. I was thinking that we have the room."

Frank's eyes fell on Rose and then smirked in understanding. "It's not that you couldn't. You didn't want to. Can't say I blame you."

Jack just blushed at that, realizing that his Uncle figured out just why Jack didn't want to leave Rose's group to the walkers. If it had just been the older lady, Cal, and Lovejoy, he probably would. But Rose...there was just something about her that he didn't want walk away from.

"We can pay you. We are rich and we can pay you for your trouble," Cal spoke up.

Frank scowled at the offer. "Your fucking money is no good here. Not that it is good anywhere anymore. You can keep it. For some reason, my nephew thinks that you're worth keeping around. So we'll do this on a trial basis. You can stay for three months time. You have to pull your weight and prove that you're worth keeping around permanently. If I find that you are a drain on our resources and are more trouble than you're worth, you're out of here. But for now, you can stay."

"Oh thank goodness," Ruth leaned against Cal, the worry having drained her.

"Thank you. We won't be any trouble and we will pull our weight...somehow," Rose nodded, feeling the need for diplomacy. She was sure that if Cal handled everything, they would end up back out there on the street.

"Jack, show them where they're staying, since this is your idea," Frank dismissed them, leaving them with the younger Dawson.

"He's a bit rough behind the edges, but he's not too bad once you get to know him," Jack shrugged, then again beckoned for them to follow him. "Follow me. The dorms are in another building altogether."

Rose simply nodded and followed Jack outside the door, happy to be out of the company of the gruff Frank Dawson.

…..

Jack lead the group to a building that looked more like an apartment complex than a dormatory.

"These are more apartment like than dorm rooms. There are three separate rooms to an apartment," Jack explained.

"Is there anyway we can have our own or do we all share?" Ruth questioned, not liking the idea of sharing an apartment with the men.

"Well...there is a one bedroom dorm across the way there..."

"I'll take it," Rose immediately spoke up. She ignored the glares from her mother and Cal. She didn't care. She saw a way for her to start breaking free of them. Why not grab the opportunity?

Jack chuckled. "If you rather, sure."

"Rose, is it really appropriate to leave me alone with two men?" Ruth gritted her teeth, staring at both her daughter and Jack as if they were insects at the moment.

"Not to worry, ma'am. We have another one bedroom right up the ways there," Jack shrugged, not bothering to hide his amusement. It was obvious that Rose was trying to get away from her group. He didn't mind helping her get the space she seemed to want so badly.

"Well, the women may have their own space, but Lovejoy and I will share," Cal gave a dignified sniff. He wanted Lovejoy at his beck and call.

Jack showed everyone where their dorms were and gave them each a key to their apartment. Rose was the last to be shown to hers. She stood at the door, shyly smiling.

"I'd like to thank you again for not only saving my life, but for taking us in. I know that Cal and mother are a handful."

"You don't have to thank me. It was a pleasure to be of service. So...that guy Cal. He's your fiancee?"

Rose simply nodded, again wishing her answer was a negative. To be honest, she wanted nothing to do with Cal. The reason her mother was pushing the match no longer existed. She didn't really see the point.

"Well, I have to be getting back. Don't stay in here for too long. You'll go stir crazy. We all usually hang out at what once was the student union. You'll know it by the people milling around outside probably. Stop by when you get the chance."

"I'll do that," Rose nodded. She stood against the door, watching him head towards the main buildings. She shouldn't admit it, but he was very handsome and nice and she was very curious about him. What was his story? Probably something more interesting than her own.

"Rose!" Ruth stuck her head out of her apartment and beckoned for her daughter to join her. Rose sighed and walked over to where her mother was waiting, having a feeling that she was in for a lecture for speaking out of turn back there. She didn't really care. As far as she was concerned, the days of her mother's rule was over.

…..

When Jack entered the student union, he found Tommy and Fabrizio waiting for him, including their girlfriends Juliet and Helga. He rolled his eyes and walked over to them, knowing that he was in for a good couple of hours of teasing.

"Hey Jack. Tommy tells me that we have new people," Juliet smiled, her brown eyes warm with interest. She had no interest in teasing Jack, but she was curious.

"Is she pretty?" Helga questioned. "Oh she has to be to get our artist's attention."

"She's beautiful, a goddess amongst mortal men in my opinion," Tommy nodded. "Which is why I say you're more likely to have angels fly out of your arse than get next to the likes of her."

"You guys have no idea what you are talking about," Jack shook his head and walked over to the desk where he had left his portfolio before going out on the run. "Her group was in trouble and they had no other place to go. So what if she's the prettiest girl I had seen in a while. Besides, she's engaged."

"I do not think she wants to be though. She does not look at him like a woman in love," Fabrizio smirked. "But she did look at Jack in the way all girls look at Jack. Even my Helga."

"Fabrizio!" Helga gasped, he face reddening with embarrassment.

"It's okay. I know you love me. Besides, I think Jack is handsome too. No use not admitting it."

"You guys are all crazy," Jack laughed, walking over to the empty couch that was sitting against the window and opening up his portfolio. It wasn't that he didn't like hanging out with his friends. I loved it. He loved them, but ever since they had coupled off and he still didn't have a girl of his own, he had been feeling more and more like the fifth wheel and it wasn't a feeling that he liked, so he always had his portfolio and went off to himself to draw.

He knew what he wanted to draw, but the subject wasn't in the room and he didn't know if he could draw her from memory. Tommy was right though. She was a goddess and he probably didn't have a chance with her. But that's what dreams were for, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Rose had finally escaped her mother's lecture about appropriate behavior around strangers. It was one that she had to listen to time and again. It drove her crazy. Why couldn't her mother see that they were two different people? That she was not like her and her high society friends that wore a mask of politeness in front of others and then gossiped and allowed their real feelings to flow when the person was gone? Rose always liked being upfront and honest with people. What you saw was what you got with her and in her opinion, that was a good way to live one's life. An honest way. Of course, her mother didn't see it that way.

After leaving her mother, she was heading back to her apartment when she realized that she really didn't feel like being alone. Not yet anyway. But she didn't want to be around her mother or Cal either. It was a good thing that she probably didn't have to be alone, now that they were in a community of people again. Jack had mentioned the student union. She'll go there. Maybe she'll make some friends. Making sure that her mother and Cal were not in sight to interrogate her, she made her way away from the dorms and to the student union.

Indeed, the place was busy with people. Some were playing games, some were standing around talking. Some were reading or writing. But only one person caught her attention and he was sitting by himself by the window, writing something in what looked to be a leather portfolio. She smiled nervously and walked up to him and was surprised to see that the folder was really an artist's portfolio and he wasn't writing. He was drawing...he was drawing her. A very good version of her to be honest.

"You're an artist?" She asked, forgetting to greet him as she watched him work.

Startled, Jack looked up and blushed to find Rose there watching him. He gave an embarrassed smile. "It's a hobby of mine. I draw people. I usually have my subjects in front of me, but I was curious if I could do well by memory..."

"I think you're doing rather well. That is if you want my opinion..."

Jack smiled and patted the seat next to him. "Would you like to sit down. I figure that it'd be much more comfortable than standing there."

Rose laughed and sat next to him, refusing to think about what her mother would have to say if she knew. Honestly, Ruth Dewitt Bukater was born in the last century. To her mother, men and women could not be friends. A woman certainly didn't willingly spend time alone with a man she didn't even know. Her beliefs drove her daughter crazy at times. Which is why Rose is happy that the apocalypse happened. It was giving her a real chance to be free and be herself for once instead of wearing a mask to please people like her mother and Cal.

"So, Mr. Dawson..."

"Jack."

"Jack. Um, I'd like to thank you for all that you've done for us. Saving us and then bringing us here, even though I don't think your Uncle is too happy about it, you didn't have to do that. You could have just left us there."

"No, I couldn't. No matter how much the world has changed, I believe that we're still humans. We should help our fellow man when we can. I believe anyone would have done the same."

"No they wouldn't. If Cal was in your shoes, he wouldn't even bother killing the zombies."

"You don't have a very high opinion of the man you're supposed to marry," Jack observed. Normally girls usually gushed about their fiancee's and the glow of adoration was apparent to anyone that saw them. But it wasn't so for this girl. She seemed to really dislike the fella. If that was so, he wondered why she was engaged to him at all. In Jack's opinion, Caledon Hockley didn't deserve her. But that wasn't up to him to decide.

"It's not that I dislike him, per-say. He's alright...in passing. It's hard to explain."

"Do you love him?"

"Pardon me?" Rose blinked, a little taken aback.

"Do you love him?" Jack repeated the question.

"Why you're being very rude," Rose huffed.

"It's just a simple question. Do you love the guy or not?"

Rose laughed derisively and shook her head. "We are not having this conversation!"

"Why can't you just answer the question," Jack's grinned, highly amused by her reaction. Does the lady protest too much?

"Look, you don't know me and I don't know you and we are not having this conversation at all. Jack, Mr. Dawson. You are rude, uncouth, and presumptuous. I came by to thank you and now I have thanked you..."

"And you just insulted me," Jack smirked, the amusement clear in his eyes. He had to fight not to outright laugh at this girl and her outrage.

"Well you deserved it."

"Right."

"I'm leaving now," Rose got up and began to walk away, then she stopped and stormed back over. "Wait, I didn't do anything wrong. I'm not going to leave! You leave!"

Jack grinned up at her. "Well well well. Now who's being rude?"

Rose paused and frowned. What the hell? Who was this guy? Huffing, she plopped back down onto the couch and glared at him. "You are so annoying!"

Jack laughed again. "Right."

"So, you're an artist huh? What else have you drawn?" She rudely snatched the portfolio out of his hands. Since he claimed that she was being rude, she might as well be. She turned the page to another drawing and another, her annoyance fading to awe. "These are rather good...they're very good actually…Jack, this is exquisite work."

Jack shrugged. "My Uncle thinks they're a waste of time. I should be doing something more productive, he thinks."

"These are drawn from life?"

"Most of them, yeah."

Rose turned the page to reveal a group of nude girls in various poses. "Well well well..."

Jack had the decency to blush. "Those were taken before the sickness. I had studied abroad in France. The good thing about that country is that a lot of girls are willing to take their clothes off."

"France? Wow, you do get around for a po...a person of limited means..."

Jack laughed, not insulted at all. "A poor guy. You can say it."

She continued to turn the pages, noticing that he had used the same woman in many of them. "You like this woman. You've used her numerous times."

"She had beautiful hands."

"I think that you must have had a love affair with her," Rose teased, causing Jack to blush even more.

"No, no. Only with her hands. She was a one legged prostitute. See?" He turned a few pages to show Rose proof.

"Oh," Rose blushed and giggled. "I see..."

"She had a great sense of humor though. And this one here," He turned a few more pages to show a woman dressed in fur ladened down with jewelry, her eyes longing and sad. "We called her Madame Bijoux. She'd come in wearing everything she owned, waiting for her long lost love. See how her clothes are all moth eaten?"

Rose was astounded. She loved art and to sit next to an artist and talk about his work, it was incredible. Jack was so talented. It was a shame that the apocalypse came and cut short the opportunities that should have been opened to him. "You have a gift Jack, you do. You see people."

"I see you."

Rose caught how he was looking at her and smiled, assuming that he was admiring her looks. "And?"

"I think you want to be something more than that group of yours will allow you to be."

Her smile faded a little as she stared at him, astonished. He barely knew her, yet he had read her correctly.

"Jack!" Frank Dawson stood in the doorway of the student union, tearing Jack's eyes away from Rose. "You and the boys need to finish that food run! Especially now that we have new people! Try not to bring back anymore strays this time!"

"Yes sir," Jack sighed, standing to his feet, bristling a little. He hated that Rose heard his Uncle call her a stray. "Well, this is where I have to leave you. Maybe we can talk again sometime, when I return."

"I'd like that very much," Rose got to her feet as well, hating that her conversation with Jack was being cut short. He was so interesting...not to mention very handsome and easy to talk to.

"I'm sorry for earlier...the rude questions. You're right, we don't know each other well enough for me to ask something so personal," Jack rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the need to apologize. He didn't want to leave her with any bad impressions of him.

"That's alright. I shouldn't have gotten so bent out of shape. I guess I had gotten so insulted because the answer is kind of embarrassing...I...I don't love him. I don't even like him a little bit. But that's another conversation. You have to go..."

"Jack!" Frank's voice was impatient now.

Jack sighed, becoming annoyed with his uncle. "I have to go. Talk to you again, Rose."

"Bye," She watched as he turned around and followed his Uncle, Tommy, and Fabrizio out of the room, leaving her with a group of strangers.

She was so busy staring at the door, she didn't see two girls approaching her until the were right by her side.

"So you're the girl that Jack is fond of," the African-American girl was the first to speak. She had friendly brown eyes and her hair was braided back away from her face.

"She is very pretty," the blond girl with a Norwegian accent smiled. "I am Helga and this is Juliet. We are with Jack's friends Tommy and Fabrizio. Welcome."

Rose smiled, relieved to see some friendly faces. It made her feel not so alone.

"Hello, I am Rose Dewitt Bukater."

"Come. We'll show you what we do around here to help with the boredom. It's a good thing that we are living at a university. The library here is amazing," Juliet gushed.

"Library?" Rose's interest was peaked. Reading was one of her passions!

"Trust Jack to forget to show you the library," Helga laughed. "Come, we'll take you there. It's not far away at all."

Excited about the prospect of having access to so many books, Rose followed the two girls out of the student union and across the path to a building entitled University Library. When they entered, she was astonished to see shelves upon shelves of books.

"I don't know exactly what subject or genre are stacked, but I think there's enough books here to keep us all preoccupied for a few years," Juliet chuckled. She had taken advantage of the library herself and found it helpful with boredom. "I come here when I'm not too busy practicing my crossbow and taking inventory."

"You know how to use a crossbow?"

"Yes. Everyone here knows how to use some kind of weapon, just in case we're overran or have to go out on a run with the guys," Helga nodded. "I suggest that you and your people learn as well."

"I'd love to learn. My mother hates weapons. She claims it's unlady like to know how to use them, but I disagree. I don't think Id' be so afraid of the walkers if I knew how to kill them effectively."

"Your mother does know that we're in midst of a zombie apocalypse, right? It's down right irresponsible not to know how to protect oneself," Juliet shook her head. "If you need help or someone to train you, just ask Jack or one of us. We'd be happy to help."

"Really? I mean, it wouldn't be too much of a hassle?"

"Of course not. Besides, Frank will look for an excuse to kick you guys out if you're too much of a burden. Learning how to fight will make him see things differently about you," Helga joined in.

Rose couldn't believe the kindness she was receiving from the people here. They were so different from the her mother's high society friends and associates and the girls she had gone to boarding school with. These people seemed to care about each other and was willing to help someone in need.

"Thank you. I really appreciate the offer."

"Miss. Rose, your mother and Mr. Hockley are in need of your presence," Lovejoy was suddenly standing in the doorway, seemingly unhappy to find Rose associating with the inhabitants of their new home.

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. How typical of Cal to send his valet in search of her. Like he had the right to keep track of her movements. He really was annoying. "I'll be along in a minute."

"They said right away, Miss."

Helga and Juliet just looked at each other and frowned. They certainly weren't used to a situation like this at all. Who was this man and why was he hassling Rose?

"She said she'll be along in a minute," Juliet crossed her arms, not liking how these people just expected Rose to drop everything for them.

"It's alright, I probably should go and check on them," Rose sighed, hating that she had to leave her new friends in order to probably sit through another lecture. "I do thank you for your offer."

"Just think about it. We're always ready to help a girl in need," Helga smiled, waving goodbye as Rose joined Lovejoy in the doorway.

"Do you always have to do his bidding?" Rose asked as she followed Lovejoy back to the dormatory.

"It is why I am paid, Miss."

"Don't you ever want to tell Cal to stuff it so you can do something that you want to do? Following me around surely can't be any fun," Rose didn't know why she was questioning the man. Lovejoy had been the Hockley's faithful servant for she didn't know how long. She doubted that the man had any wants of his own.

"I want nothing more than to serve my employer, Miss."

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew it. The man had no personality of his own. What a sad way to live. "Look, times have changed. If I were you, I'd look into getting a hobby that is outside of Cal."

Arriving at what was Cal's dormitory, Rose knocked on the door and wasn't surprised to see her mother inside once the door was opened.

"Sweetpea, there you are! We were looking for you," Cal greeted, stepping aside so Rose could enter.

"Cal, why did you send your manservant after me? I was getting to know the people here and there he is like a grim undertaker. Couldn't you have waited until I had returned?" Rose glared, wishing that this man would just leave her alone! She didn't understand why her mother insisted on keeping him around. Surely she must know that there was no way that he was going to marry him now, even if there was a priest around to do it, she wouldn't!

"Oh dear, why are you associating with these people? Just by looking at them I can tell that they're...not like us," Ruth frowned, leaning back in her chair and wishing that she had a nice cup of tea to settle her nerves.. "Really, Rose. I wish that you would take your reputation and how it looks upon the family name into consideration..."

"What do you mean not like us? You mean human? Because, if you haven't noticed things have changed. Money is no longer a factor anymore! Like Anderson Cooper said in the last broadcast, there are only two classes now. The human class and the Z-class!"

"Hogwash!" Cal snorted.

"You two really are blind and insane," Rose shook her head.

"I don't like you associating with those people, Rose," Ruth glared at her daughter. "Things will return to normal someday and when they do, you are going to want to have the right type of friends. They are nice, but they are not the type that will get you far in the world when things right themselves. We are going to have to be prepared and keep our good name intact, so when things do return to normal, we can keep our good name."

Rose sighed, at a loss on what to do about her mother and Cal. They were delusional to think that things were going to go back to the way they were, but there was no way to convince them otherwise.

"Oh mother, you make feel so sad for you. Can't you see? Things are never going to return to the way they were! Even if the zombies all disappear, too much has changed! The big businessmen are not in charge anymore! It's either change with the times or get left behind...and I don't want to get left behind. Getting left behind means...well you might as well be one of the dead."

"I am not going to argue with you Rose. Now Cal and I have discussed this and we both agree. The less we have to do with these people the better. We'll stay here, eat their food, but that's all. The three of us have to stick together on this."

"No. The two of you. I plan to pull my weight around here and be thankful that they were kind enough to save our lives instead of just leaving us to be torn apart by those walkers!"

"Rose!"

"You know what, I'm not surprised by this. You're going to have that Frank person throw us back out there! I know you are!"

"Not to worry, sweetpea. Lovejoy has ways of convincing people to see things our way," Cal smirked, nodding at Lovejoy, who pushed his jacket back to reveal the hilt of a gun. "We will be going nowhere."

Rose shook her head in disgust. She couldn't believe that these were her people! "I can't believe the two of you! You are disgusting! For now on, I don't care what the two of you have planned. Leave me out of it!"

Rose turned around and headed out the door, ignoring Cal and Ruth calling for her to come back. She went to the door of what was her dormatory, unlocked it and stepped inside. She looked around and was impressed to see a living room with a couch, living room chair, and a book case, off to the side was a counter with a stove and shelving behind it, with a stove. A corridor with a bedroom on the left wall and a restroom right across from it. The carpeting and wallpaper were pretty worn, but that was okay with Rose. She just cared that she had some place to just be by herself, away from mother and Cal.

She just couldn't believe the two of them. They were acting like they were still members of the first class. Too important to associate with the lower class. Too prideful to do any work, and if anyone made them, have a servant bully others into submission. She shouldn't be so surprised, but she was. She had hoped that they would realize just how dire things in this world were.

Rose sat down and wrapped her arms around her shoulders and stared out the window, looking out at the campus. She rubbed her eyes, feeling hot tears rise up. She hadn't cried since the apocalypse started. She hadn't dared to. But she had been so afraid of all of it. The deaths, the walking dead, the looters and scavengers. So afraid that she'll never feel safe again. Now finally, she was safe, but it was a temporary safety, but she was still afraid. Afraid that Cal and her mother will get them thrown back out into the chaos.

She couldn't go back out there. She would be defenseless and scared and she was sick of being scared! Before the inevitable happened, she had to learn. She had to learn how to defend herself. She couldn't go back out there helpless again. She didn't care what her mother and Cal had to say!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning found Rose sound asleep on the couch in the exact same position she had been sitting in the night before. She let out a yawn as she stretched the kinks out of her muscles. She couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep like that the night before. She couldn't even explain to herself why, except she had been so disturbed by her mother and Cal's plans that she had set up thinking of ways for self preservation for herself.

She didn't know what she was going to do. She really didn't want to leave this place. The people were nice, they were behind a huge gate and they were safe and secure. Cal and mother will get them kicked out for sure. As of now, she knew that this was all temporary. If she didn't think of a way to separate herself from her mother and Cal, she could forget about ever being permanently safe again.

A knock at the door disrupted her thoughts. Running her fingers through her messy curls, she got up and opened the door to Jack, who held two bags of groceries in his arms.

"Jack?" She stared, surprised to see him this early.

"Good morning, Rose. I thought I'd drop these supplies off for you and yours this morning before breakfast," Jack's smile was bright and friendly, unaware of Rose's worries. "Can I come in?"

"Oh sure, come in," She stepped aside to let him enter. "You didn't have to do this."

"Oh it's no problem. I thought it'd be a help with you guys being new here and all,"Jack chuckled, sitting the bags on the counter. "Um, most of this is all canned goods, of course. All the fresh stuff is kept in the communal kitchen right off the cafeteria. This is just like if you get hungry between meals or don't feel like being in a noisy environment, which the cafeteria is when it's mealtime."

"This is great, thank you," Rose walked up and began helping him unload. "I really appreciate it."

"I also wanted to see if you'd like me to escort you to breakfast at the cafeteria. It's starting right about now. It usually lasts for a few hours. Then there's lunch, then dinner tonight..."

She was hungry, but she wasn't ready to see her mother and Cal just yet. She was still too angry with them. "Sure. I'll tell mother and Cal when I return...we kind of had an argument last night and I'm still out of sorts with them."

"Oh," Jack frowned, curious about what the argument had been about, but deciding not to ask. He didn't want to pry or seem rude once again. "Well then, it's just you and me. Oh and I found some books that I thought you might like. Two are Stephen King books, here's one called The Bronze Horseman, I think that one is a romance...and here's one about Monet. It has all his paintings and tells of his life drawing landscapes...pretty awesome."

"Are you a fan of Monet? I love his work. It's extraordinary."

"Yes, I love his use of color. I may not draw landscapes, but I admire his style. If only I was alive back then, I would love to have a conversation with him."

"Hmm, go back in time just to chat with Monet. I'd love to talk to Picasso. His work is all truth, but no logic. Very fascinating. I wonder how his mind worked, you know?"

Jack was ecstatic. Here he was, actually having a conversation about art and artists with someone! He never thought that would happen again once the world came to an end. The more he got to know this beautiful girl, the more he liked her.

"I'm not much of a Picasso fan. I always felt that the cubism and dottism in that era had no heart to it, but when you say it like that, it sounds interesting."

"Oh he's my favorite. If you come across a Picasso painting, think of me."

Jack smiled, admitting to himself that ever since he came across Rose and her group, she had really been the only thing on his mind. "That's a promise I can keep."

"Well, I guess we better get to the cafeteria if we want to get the good stuff. They don't reheat the food for late comers."

"Lead the way," Rose smiled almost feeling guilty for not checking on her mother and Cal, but remembering what they had said last night, she figured that they deserved it. She followed Jack to the student union, down a flight of stairs, and through some double doors that lead into a large room with some tables and chairs. There was a huge banquet table on the right wall laden with smoking hot food and people lined up filling up their plates with what looked to be eggs and sausage.

"Follow me. I'll make sure you get something good," Jack winked, leading her over to the banquet table.

"There you are, darlin'. I was wondering if you were going to be joining us on time," a heavy set dark haired woman grinned as Jack and Rose walked up.

"Good morning, Molly. I was just showing Rose the way here," Jack greeted the woman, handing Rose a plate. "Rose, this is Molly Brown. She's like everyone's mother, here. If you ever need anything, and I can't help, just ask her. Molly, this is Rose."

"Ah, you're the little girl our Jack is sweet on, huh," Molly winked, causing Jack to blush. He wished that people would stop teasing him.

"Cut it out," He simply replied.

"Welcome, Rose. He's a good one if you're interested," Molly chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Everyone keeps trying to fix me up with someone, I don't know what it is," Jack rolled his eyes and showed Rose to where the food was.

Rose had to admit, she really didn't mind. Jack was kind and handsome and he made her feel safe. She definitely couldn't deny that she liked him way more than she should, being an engaged woman.

After their plates were loaded down with food and they each had a glass of water in their hands, Jack lead the way over to the table where his friends were sitting.

"Hey, Rose! We're glad to see you join us," Helga smiled, scooting over so Rose could slide in next to her. Jack took the seat next to Fabrizio, right across from Rose.

"Jack came and showed me where to go," Rose smiled, feeling relaxed with these people. It felt like she had found a place where she belonged. Her mother and Cal was so wrong on wanting to keep distance from the people that were giving them a safe place to stay. She prayed that they didn't end up getting her kicked out. She was soon realizing that was her greatest fear.

"So Rose, have you decided what you wanted to do around here? Each one of us has a job. Jack, Fabrizio, an Tommy goes on food runs. Helga and I garden. Molly cooks…," Juliet began.

"Hey, slow down. Give her time, she had just gotten here," Jack frowned, not wanting Rose to feel pressured. Sure, if she was going to remain with them, she was going to have to do a job. It was one of the things that Frank was really strict on, everyone had to chip in, but she still had a few days to decide exactly what she wanted to do.

"It's okay, Jack. I want to do all I can to make sure that I don't end up...back out there," Rose shuddered at just the thought of being expelled. "I just have no idea what to do. If you haven't noticed, my life before the apocalypse hasn't been very...productive. I want things to be different here."

Jack nodded, once again seeing a butterfly batting against glass jar, wanting to be set free. "We'll think of something."

"We have some kids here...and we've been wondering who could teach them things like math and reading…," Tommy piped in, thinking that maybe that would be something Rose would like.

"Classes could be held in one of the class rooms...or in the library if you will," Helga nodded, liking the idea.

"There are also medical books here...read up on that and you can be the community nurse or something!" Juliet also smiled. "Or you can just join us in the garden."

"I kind of like the idea of teaching," Rose nodded. "And doing some extra reading won't hurt either..."

"Cool. We'll talk to Uncle Frank about it. How about your mother and that fella you're with? Any idea on what they may want to do?" Jack asked, having a feeling that the pair lacked the willingness to work that Rose seemed to have.

"No. It'd probably be best if your uncle just assigns them something. Mother is great with sewing...I don't know what Cal and Lovejoy can do...I just...don't want them to get us thrown out of here, you know?" She frowned. She hadn't meant to open up about her fears like that, but they were at the forefront of her mind right now. They had been so smug yesterday. Like they still had the same power that they once had in the old world. It scared her.

"Hey, Uncle Frank is pretty fair. He won't punish you for what they do, okay?" Jack reached over and placed a hand over hers, wanting to sooth her uneasiness. "Right now, you seem willing to pull your weight. He'll see that. If he doesn't, I'll just have to have a talk with him. You don't have to worry, Rose."

"Yeah, he'll see how much boy-o here likes you and won't be so willing to let you leave," Tommy chuckled, receiving a glare from Jack.

"Cut it out. Rose and I are friends. Besides, she's engaged."

Everyone but Rose and Jack just looked each other with tiny smiles. Rose may be engaged, but going by the small glances she gave Jack, most likely she wouldn't be for long and it was obvious that Jack was more than fond of her. They couldn't help but hope that something would come out of what looked to be a mutual attraction. Jack was a nice guy and deserved a spot of happiness and love in a world where it was now hard to come by.

…..

"So you are sure you want to be a teacher?" Jack questioned, as he lead the way to his Uncle's quarters. He and Rose had decided it was best to go to Frank now and let him know that at least Rose had decided on what task to take up.

"I'm pretty sure. I mean, it is needed."

"Okay."

"Jack, wait," She stopped walking and grabbed his arm. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Rose. You can ask me anything," Jack came to stand in front of her. "What's on your mind?"

"Well...Helga and Juliet said that it'd be a good idea to learn how to defend myself against the Walkers, especially if we're over run or I find myself outside the gates and...well...I agree with them. I was just wondering if maybe...you can help me? I mean, you don't have to…."

"Of course I'll help. When do you want to start?"

"Really?"

Jack chuckled. He had to wonder why Rose seemed so surprised that he and everyone else here would be so willing to help her? He wondered what kind of people was she used to being around? Then he remembered her mother and fiancee and stopped being so surprised. "Really. I'll help and so will the gang. By time the month is out, you are going to know everything there is to know about killing Walkers and how to defend yourself against them and anyone else who may be a threat."

"Thank you, Jack. That really means a lot. I am so tired of being afraid. I can't even remember a time when I wasn't."

"I think we've all been there. Sometimes I think back to the time before all of this and it seems like a dream now."

"Mother and Cal think that it'll go back to normal someday. That this is all just temporary and the government will come up with some magical fix."

"What do you think?"

"I think that the world has changed for good. There is no going back. This is it. You either change with it or die."

Jack nodded, agreeing with her. "I feel the same way. If things ever do go back to the way it was, it'll be long after we're gone. It won't be going back anytime soon."

They began walking again, feeling rather relaxed with one another. There seemed to be none of the tension and stress that was there when Rose was around her mother, Cal, or Lovejoy. She wished that she could find a way to be away from her mother and Cal for good.

"Here we are. My Uncle's personal quarters. As you already know, he's a gruff man, so don't take him seriously. He doesn't mean any harm, he just doesn't beat around the bush," Jack turned to her.

"Okay."

"Okay," Jack smiled, giving her hand a supportive squeeze before knocking on the door.

Frank opened the door and frowned at Rose, who stepped a little closer to Jack.

"What do you want?" Frank asked, looking Rose up and down with a small frown.

Jack stepped forward, thinking it better if he did the talking. "Uncle Frank Rose just wanted to tell you that she had given it some thought and knows how she can contribute around here."

"She does?" The man's eyes never left Rose's as he folded his arms. "Well out with it girl. Or is my nephew going to be speaking for you. I assume that you do have a voice of your own."

"Of course I do," Rose frowned. She looked at Jack, who just gave her an encouraging nod, then turned back to Frank. "It's been brought to my attention that there's a need for a teacher. I can do that. I can teach reading and math. Maybe even some science and history...I can also read some of the medical journals here and do some nursing work..."

"Hmm...that's an interesting proposition. The kids here do need lessons. Okay. What about the other three you are with. What are they willing to do?"

Rose frowned again. She hadn't been aware that she would have to make decisions for her mother and Cal as well. "I...I really don't know. My mother is good at sewing...Lovejoy used to be a cop I think. I don't know about Cal..."

"Uncle Frank, Rose is only here about herself. I don't think she can predict what the others want to do."

"Jack, I am talking to the girl," Frank simply stated. "I'll talk to the other three later, I suppose. But I like the idea of teaching. I'll leave it up to you to let the parents know."

"Yes sir..."

"And Miss. Dewitt Bukater, I suggest that you have the other three come see me."

Rose simply nodded before following Jack back outside. She sighed in relief. She didn't think she liked Frank Dawson much.

"Well, that wasn't so bad."

"It was terrifying," Rose shook her head. "Is he always like that?"

"Only with people he doesn't know. Give him time to get to know you, Rose. I promise, he'll lighten up."

"I believe you," She smiled as they continued on towards the student union.

"So, have you given any thought to when you'll want to start your training?"

"In self defense? Um...how about Next Monday? Give me a week to get used to teaching and grading papers. Oh crap, I'm going to have to decide where I'm going to hold classes...and then how to let everyone know that there's going to be lessons..."

"Well, simple. You have hold it in the lecture room in the library."

"There are all kinds of books available," Rose smiled, liking the idea.

"Miss. Rose," Lovejoy approached them, much to her displeasure.

"Mr. Lovejoy, don't tell me. Mother and Cal sent you," Rose unhappily sighed. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

"I am sorry, Miss, but your presence is requested."

"Very well," She turned to Jack with a sad smile. "I am being summoned. I guess I should inform mother that she and Cal are to choose some way to contribute."

"You can always let my Uncle do it," Jack chuckled.

"It'd probably go over better from me. I will talk to you later, I suppose. Set up a time and place for those lessons."

"Of course. You know where to find me and I know where to find you," Jack nodded, hating to say goodbye. He didn't have a run to make today and had hoped to have spent it with the pretty redhead, but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen after all.

"I'll search you out later," Rose nodded, hating to say goodbye herself.

"Good idea. I'll see you later then," Jack grinned.

"I'll see you later. Bye Jack," Rose sighed, following Lovejoy back towards the dorms where Cal and Ruth awaited.

Jack watched her go,a heavy feeling in his heart. there was something about Rose Dewitt Bukater that just drew him in. Normally, he would never even dream of pursuing a girl like her. She was definitely out of his league in the terms of the old world. But things were different now. As far as he was concerned, there was no difference between himself and that fella she was engaged to...except for chances of survival. In this world, he was the rich gentleman and Caledon Hockley was the gutter rat.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose was not surprised that Lovejoy lead her to Cal's apartment, where her mother's voice could be heard lamenting about the conditions of their new home. She sighed and rolled her eyes, turning to the manservant.

"You know, according to the leader of this place, they need a cop. You'd be perfect for the position and it'd get you out from under Cal's thumb. Think about it. I've already accepted a job myself."

"That will be unnecessary, Miss," was Lovejoy's emotionless reply.

"Well you don't have a choice if you're to stay here. None of us do. We're all expected to carry our weight. Even your great master in there will have to find something to do."

"You are expected inside, Miss."

Rose sighed, wondering why she even bothered. Lovejoy was so far gone when it came to the Hockleys. Just like her mother. Not saying another word, she entered the apartment without knocking and stood in one place as her mother and Cal seemed to be in middle of an argument. Their words stopped when they realized that they were no longer alone.

"Rose, there you are! We were looking for you! I dare say, it is breakfast and I thought it would be wise for us to all attend together," Ruth walked up to her daughter, who kept her face void of any emotion.

"I am afraid that I've already eaten, mother. Mr. Dawson was kind enough to show me where to go and what time to be there. I am afraid that breakfast may be winding down now, but if you hurry there may be something left, I'm really not sure," Rose inwardly winced, realizing that it had been rather rude of her not to collect her mother and Cal for breakfast as well. She had just been so...tired of their presence and had wanted a peaceful morning for once. And it had been...up until now.

"Dawson?" Cal frowned, not remembering anyone by that last name.

"Yes, Cal. Jack Dawson. The young man that had saved our lives and brought us here, yesteday. You remember, he showed us to our rooms," Rose sighed, feeling annoyed. How could Cal had forgotten Jack so quickly? Of course, she shouldn't be surprised. Cal never made a effort to remember anyone that wasn't worth a million dollars or more.

"Oh, yes. The young man that had brought us to this god forsaken place...," Ruth scrowled, angering Rose.

"Really, mother. You should be thankful! If it wasn't for Jack, we'd be amongst the dead right now, if not worse! He saved our lives and here you are, being rude!"

"It did not occur to you to come and collect us as well?" Ruth frowned, not liking the sound of this at all. In her world, it was deemed highly inappropriate for an engaged woman to spend time alone with a man that was not her fiancee!

"Well, I was still put off with you from last night. I thought it would be best...and more peaceful if I went by myself," Rose shrugged. "Plus, I managed to get myself something to do here and I was told that you, Cal, and Lovejoy are to meet with Frank Dawson to pick out a task, or one will be chosen for you. We're going to have to pull our weight here, just like everyone else."

"This is preposterous!" Cal huffed, outraged. "I'll just have Lovejoy talk to the man in charge and inform him of what is in his best interest..."

Rose frowned, not liking Cal's words at all. He sounded just like he had the night before. What was worse...Frank Dawson seemed like a man with a temper. If Cal wasn't careful, he may have them all thrown out of here. "Cal, please don't do anything foolish. It's not that bad really. He even gives you a choice. For example, I'm going to use the library to teach classes to the children here. I even told him about Lovejoy's past as a police officer. There is something here for everyone. You and mother should think of what you like to do, a hobby or something and do something useful with it."

Ruth gasped, taken aback by Ruth's initiative. "My daughter...teaching? Why that's so beneathe us!"

"Nothing is beneathe us, mother. Not anymore. If you haven't noticed, the world has changed. Now if you don't mind, I have to prepare the library for lessons and figure out how to let parents know that a school will be in session. I suggest that you three head for the cafeteria before the food is gone and talk to Frank Dawson...do not threaten. I like it here. For the first time, I feel safe. I don't want to leave."

"Surely the man will listen to reason. Lovejoy will offer him money if nothing else," Cal sniffed.

Rose sighed and shook her head. "Why don't you get it? Money is useless now. It doesn't mattter. Just don't anger the man. Okay? If he picks out a task for you, just do it. Please."

"Cal, we should go on to the cafeteria, please. I am rather famished. We can argue with my daughter later," Ruth intercepted any reply that Cal may have had.

"Very well. Lovejoy, go search out this Frank Dawson and make him understand that Ruth and I are of high standing. Rose may not mind manual labor, but Ruth and I...we need tasks meant for people of high standing," Cal ordered the valet, just as the man entered the room.

"Yes sir," Lovejoy nodded.

"Good man," Cal held his arm out to Ruth. "Ruth, shall we be on our way?"

"Of course. And Rose...try to be at my apartment by sundown. There are some things we need to discuss about appropriate behavior with young men, while one is engaged," Ruth turned to Rose as she took Cal's arm.

Rose just rolled her eyes and watched them leave, wishing that there was a way to avoid the coming lecture. She had known it'd be a mistake to mention that she had spent the early morning with Jack. Not that she regretted it. She had to admit that for the first time in ages, she enjoyed waking up and eating breakfast. She liked Jack and his friends and she hoped to get to know them better. She didn't care what her mother and Cal had to say about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Not wanting to go back to her apartment, and definitely not wanting to join her mother and Cal, Rose decided to head for the student union. She didn't know what she was expecting to find there, but anything was better than the alternative.

"Rose!"

Rose turned to see Juliette and Helga waving her over. Feeling nervous, but happy to meet with the girls she had met before, Rose hurried over.

Helga grabbed her hand, her eyes bright with excitement. "Rose, we are so glad that you're here! You came right on time!"

"Yes. We are going to need another girl if our plan is going to work," Juliette nodded happily.

"What are you two up to?" Rose asked, curious about what was going on.

"We want to have a couples party, but Tommy and Fabrizio won't go for it without Jack, who is tragically single," Helga began to explain.

"By his own fault! He has refused the advances of all the girls in this place!" Juliette shook her head, not able to figure out what Jack was waiting for when it came to finding his significant other.

"And a few guys as well, so he's definitely not gay. Just in case you were wondering," Helga gave an amused snort.

Now it made sense that Jack was single. Rose had to admit, she had wondered why no one had connected with him yet. "So, what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, since Jack seems to be very fond of you, we were wondering if maybe...you'd be Jack's date. We know that you're engaged already...but...well...forgive us, but you don't seem to like the man very much."

Inwardly, Rose winced. She knew that she could be a lot warmer towards Cal, but she had no idea that her dislike for the man was that obvious. Not that she cared, really. She did have to wonder what else was obvious about her?

Feeling awkward for being so forward, Helga chewed on her bottom lip. "You can say no if you want. Jack will never know."

Rose had to admit that she found the idea rather appealing. There was no denying that she was attracted to the handsome, kind artist that had saved her life. To be honest, she was more drawn to Jack than she had ever been to Cal. She'd love to be Jack's date, really.

"What if he doesn't want to?"

"We think he will," Juliette smiled, feeling confident. "We've seen how he is with you. He's done things for you that he has never done for any other girl. Especially not any other new girl that had shown up. It's clear that he really likes you. We feel that if you asked him to the party, he'd say yes."

"So the idea is for me to ask Jack to this party?"

Both Juliette and Helga nodded, grinning happily. They had both watched Jack and Rose and noticed the attraction there. If things were done right, Jack may no longer be the fifth wheel of their group of friends. Plus they liked Rose. She was nice and she seemed to have a nice chemistry with Jack. She'd be a nice addition to their group of friends.

Rose liked the idea, really. This was another opportunity to get to know Jack better.

"So will you do it?" Helga asked, the hope clear in her voice.

Rose smiled. "Where is he?"

"Right over there," Juliette pointed over to where Jack was sitting, sketching something in his portfolio.

"He looks busy," Rose nervously swallowed.

"He's not. He'll make time for you," Helga gave Rose a playful nudge in Jack's direction.

"Go on. Ask him," Juliette smiled in encouragement.

Rose took a deep breath and made her way over to Jack, thinking that she had nothing to lose by asking him to the this party and everything to gain. She tried to ignore the butterflies batting around in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know why she felt so nervous. Jack had always been nice to her. She had never felt so at ease in a man's company before like she did with Jack.

Finally she was upon him, tempted to take a peek at what he was busy working on.

"Hello Jack," She swallowed down her nervousness and gave the brightest smile that she could muster.

A bit startled, Jack looked up from his drawing and then smiled when he saw Rose. "Hey there. Back from your mother and that fella Cal?"

"Yes. They rushed off to breakfast. I decided to make my escape and come here and hang out for a bit."

"Well, it's good to see that you've escaped them again," Jack chuckled, remembering how her fiancee's bodyguard had came to collect her

Rose laughed and shrugged. "It's not that hard to gain my freedom, really. All it takes is a little distraction. This time, it was breakfast. They were about to miss it."

"Well, I have an idea if you want to escape them for like say...a full evening. That is if you're interested."

Rose blinked in surprise. Was he about to do what she had came over to do? She would laugh, but she didn't want to give him the wrong impression. "Yes?"

"I know that you're engaged and I'm being really inappropriate, but...well...my friends and their girls are having a party for couples. The guys don't want to attend without me and I don't want Helga and Juliette to be disappointed. So, I was wondering...if you would be my date? We'll go as friends. No expectations or pressure for more. It'd be just a fun relaxing night with a friend among a group of friends.

At first, Rose was speechless. She had been so nervous about coming over to ask him to the party when he had been planning to ask her himself all along!

"It's funny. I came over here to ask you that very thing. If you'd go to the party with me."

"Really?"

Rose just giggled as she gave a little nod. "Yes. Helga and Juliette had just told me all about it and I thought that such a party would be a great way for you and I to get to know each other better."

"So can I assume that the answer is yes?" Jack chuckled, amused by the whole situation.

"Yes."

"Great! It'll be tomorrow night. Will that be ok?"

"That's fabulous! In the meantime, I better find a way to let people know about the school."

"Oh, no need to worry. My Uncle will make an announcement at the next meeting."

Rose had to admit, she was relieved. She was a stranger to these people. There was no telling what their reaction would be.

Jack simply smiled and closed his portfolio. He knew what he wanted to do now that Rose had time away from her people. His Uncle would probably be angry, but Jack couldn't bring himself to care. It wasn't like he wasn't going to have to show her anyway, with him teaching her defense techniques.

"I know what we can do right now, if you are still interested in self defense."

"Of course I am."

Jack's grin brightened as he took her hand. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

Rose didn't resist as he lead her towards the exit. It was more time with Jack, something that she didn't mind a bit. "Where are we going?" She asked as they left the building.

"You'll find out soon enough," was his quick reply as they left the student union.

Not even five minutes later, they stood in front of what looked to be a locked shed. Rose stared at the structure apprehensively. What was this place? Why was it locked?

"Jack, what is this?"

"Our armory. It's where we keep all of our weapons. Only a handful of us have access to it," Jack took out a key chain that had a lot of keys hanging from it. He chose a tiny brass key and used it to unlock the shed and stepped inside.

Rose followed, wincing as the butterflies in her stomach began to flutter nervously once again. She gasped as Jack turned on a flickering light, revealing rows and rows of weapons, from guns, to machetes. She took it all in with wide disbelieving eyes.

"You know how to use all of this?"

Jack nodded, watching her look over the weapons with interest. "Yes. My Uncle taught me and I'll teach you."

"Do you really think I'll be able to learn how to use all of this?" Rose couldn't help it. She doubted that she'd ever be able to learn how to use all of these weapons. Maybe one or two...but all of them?

"Yeah. It's not that hard. You just need to learn how to wield them and practice. Trust me. Once I'm done with you, walkers will only be a slight annoyance instead of an actual threat."

Rose simply nodded as she walked up to a table that showcased different types of knives. "Can I pick one up?"

"Sure."

Rose reached for a knife with intricate designs when a flash of light from the right wall caught her eye. She looked towards the wall and gasped in wonder at the sight of a katana hanging on the wall. The knives forgotten, she walked over and stared at the beautiful weapon. Carefully, she ran her hand over the gleaming blade.

"That is a kitana. It's pretty lethal when it comes to beheading walkers," Jack explained, staying close as Rose explored the weapon.

"It's gorgeous. Will you teach me how to use it?"

"Sure. As well as everything else in here. I take it that you like this best, though. I don't blame you. It's a silent way to kill while keeping a safe distance."

"It's awesome."

"Wait until you learn about the crossbow."

"What in the hell is going on in here!" A harsh voice yelled out, startling both Jack and Rose.

Rose's eyes widened in alarm as she looked towards the door to see Frank Dawson in the doorway, his arms crossed and his glare entirely on her.

Sensing his Uncle's anger and Rose's anxiousness, Jack stepped in front of her, becoming the focus of his Uncle's anger. It was only right. After all, this was his idea.

"I was showing Rose the armoury. I'm going to be teaching her self defence against the walkers."

"You know the rules, Jack. Not just anyone is to have access to these weapons."

"I know, but Rose is not just anyone. She's my first student in the self defence classes that you said I should start up. These weapons are a part of that. It's not like she'll be coming here regularly. I just wanted to make her aware of what she'll be learning."

Frank frowned, not liking the situation at all. His nephew was treating this girl as if she was a permanent part of the group after only knowing her for a day! That wasn't good, especially when he couldn't stand the girl's people! He couldn't see them lasting the promised three months! Then again, the girl did seem willing to pull her own weight, unlike the older man and woman. If she was willing to separate from the other two...but most likely she wasn't. Girls from the world the red head was from rarely were. In any case, Jack barely knew this girl. He shouldn't be so quick to trust her!

"Well, your lesson is over for the day. Get her out of here!"

Frank's frown deepened as he watched Jack lead Rose out of the armory. He couldn't help but notice how quickly Jack had came to the girl's defence and most importantly, how his eyes had stayed on her for just a moment too long. Jack seemed to more than simply like this girl, which Frank wasn't happy about. If the girl decided to stay connected to the people she was with, Jack could be in for a world of hurt, which he didn't want to see for his nephew. He planned to keep a close eye on the situation. Hopefully, the girl was as smart as she seemed.

….

Jack and Rose walked back towards her apartment in silence, neither one knowing what to say to the other. It was a comfortable silence, though. Rose couldn't believe just how comfortable she felt in Jack's company. She never felt so relaxed with Cal and she only knew Jack for a day when she knew Cal for far longer. It was a difference that she couldn't help but notice.

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble," Rose sighed as they finally reached her door.

"Don't worry about it. It's not too bad. He's not really too pissed, he just has his rules," Jack simply smiled with a shrug. "Besides, it was my idea, so if there is trouble, it's my fault, not yours."

"But still...I hate that you got yelled at."

Jack simply smiled and shrugged. "It would have been something else if not that. Don't worry about it."

"I am looking forward to our lessons and to the party. It's been a long time since I had attended one."

"I'm looking forward to it too. We may not have a big selection of party music, but what we do have is pretty good."

"I don't doubt it," Rose smiled, finding herself gazing into his lovely blue eyes. She was sure that Jack had the prettiest eyes that she had ever seen on a man.

"I better go. I don't want to get you in trouble with your mom and fiancee..."

"He's not...I mean...maybe before he was...but...not now. I mean…I feel differently about him now."

"Have you told him?"

Rose shook her head, feeling a little guilty. It really was time for her and Cal to have a serious talk. "I may have said it to him, but I don't think he took me seriously. He never does."

"He's either in denial or thought that you were joking. You really should sit him down and talk...not that it's any of my business," Jack blushed, feeling that maybe he was overstepping. Who was he to tell this girl that he barely knew that she should officially dump her fiancee?

Rose simply nodded, feeling reluctant to end the conversation. She simply wasn't ready to say goodbye yet, even though it was inappropriate to carry on any longer like this. "We probably will tonight. Jack...I want to thank you for all that you have done for me...for all three of us. Not many people would be so kind."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I mean, people are a lot nicer than they seem when given the chance."

"Well, thanks to you we have a better chance of surviving this new world now. So, thank you."

Rose couldn't say way what had gotten into her, or what made her do it. She quickly leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Jack's in a chaste kiss. It was short and innocent, but long enough to remember. Pulling away, she just gave a shy smile before disappearing into her apartment, leaving a stunned Jack to contemplate what had just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose sighed as she settled down onto her sofa with a notepad in hand, wanting to write down notes for what would be her first lesson plan. She still couldn't believe her luck so far. She couldn't have asked for a better task, not to mention her upcoming 'date' with Jack. She smiled at the thought of the young artist that she simply found so captivating. What else was there to know about him and would she really get a chance to find out?

"Rose!" Her mother's voice called along with a knock at the front door.

Rose couldn't help but roll her eyes. Of course, her luck wouldn't hold. Of course, her mother would search her out, probably wanting to lecture her some more on some useless, boring topic. Maybe if she just ignored her Ruth would get bored and go away.

"Sweet-pea! We need to talk!" Cal's voice joined Ruth's, causing Rose to groan even louder.

Great. If it was only Ruth, there would be a chance of her leaving Rose in peace, but Cal was even more insistent and would wait there all night if need be. She might as well let them in. Tossing her notepad onto the coffee table, Rose got up and opened the door to a frowning Cal and Ruth.

"Mother? Cal? Why are you here?" She didn't even wince at the flat tone of her voice. She knew she was being rude, but she couldn't help it. She just didn't feel like being bothered right now.

"You can sound a little more happy to see us, sweet-pea," Cal admonished, brushing pass Rose, not even waiting for an invitation to enter, which annoyed Rose even more.

"That is because I am not. I have things to do right now. I really don't have time to listen to you both go on about whatever it is that's bothering you at the moment," Rose sighed, stepping aside for Ruth to enter as well.

"What is so important that you can not take time out for your mother and the man you love?" Ruth questioned taking a look around the small living area. "Well, at least this place is tidy. It's nothing like the mansion though."

"Of course it's not. It's an apartment," Rose shook her head. "So why are you here?"

Cal cleared his throat, and motioned for both Rose and Ruth to take a seat on the worn love seat on the far wall opposite the small kitchen. "Your mother and I have been talking."

Rose's frown deepened. Cal and Ruth talking was never a good sign. "May I ask what about and what does it have to do with me?"

"About the wedding of course. Now that we have a safe place to settle down, it's about time we start looking into taking the vows. The sooner the better. There must be an official here somewhere. I would ask that...Frank person, but every time I talk to him, he rambles on about us pulling our weight or some other rubbish," Cal chuckled.

"Rose should ask the man. It seems that she has some rapport with him," Ruth nodded her agreement. "Really, don't you think it is time, Rose? You two can't remain engaged forever."

Rose sighed. She had hoped that they had forgotten that there was supposed to be a wedding...but then again, she had told Jack that it was time for her and Cal to have a talk. She just had no idea that the talk would have to be that night, but better now than later. It was time for both her mother and Cal to know where she stood.

"Actually, mother you're right. This ill advised engagement can't last forever. It is time to settle things once and for all," Rose got to her feet to face Cal head on.

"Well, I am glad we are all on the same page here."

"To be honest, I don't think we are. I know that you think that I am agreeing to an exchange of vows, let me assure you, that is not what I mean."

"Rose?" Ruth frowned, not liking the tone of this conversation at all. What was Rose up to?

"Well, what do you mean sweet pea? Go ahead and say it."

"I mean that there will be no exchange of vows. There will be no marriage, because I am calling off the engagement as of now! I do not love you Cal and I will not marry you!"

A silence filled the room as Rose's words digested. Neither Ruth nor Cal said a word, That didn't last. Ruth was the first to respond to Rose's announcement. Her voice was hard, cold, and demanding.

"What do you think you are doing, Rose?" The older woman questioned, trying to keep as still as possible.

"I am doing what I have been trying to do for ages now! I have told you both that I did not want this engagement, but you both had found ways of ignoring me! Well, I am not going to be ignored this time! I am not marrying Cal!"

"This is absurd!" Cal's laughter canceled out the rest of the quiet atmosphere. His dark eyes bore into Rose as he looked her over, seemingly trying to read her. "I don't know what kind of joke you are trying to pull, nor why but it ends now! You and I will be getting married and that's that! After all, we've been together for the past two years! There is no reason to change it now!"

"Yes there is! I don't love you! I don't even like you!"

"Rose!" Ruth shot to her feet, outrage radiating throughout her whole being. "That is enough! You will apologize this instant!"

"No mother. I will not apologize. Just like I will not be marrying Mr. Hockley."

"What has gotten into you?"

"The world, mother. The world has changed. It's not the same anymore! Men like Cal are no longer the masters of the universe! Money no longer matters! Marrying Cal will sign our death warrants! It's either change with the world or perish!"

"You have completely lost your mind! I don't know why you think it is perfectly acceptable to throw all that I've worked for away! I will not stand for this Rose!" Ruth gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to raise her hand to her daughter.

The urge of violence was one that Cal had no difficulty indulging in. His face thunderous, he walked up and slapped Rose so hard that the sound of it startled Ruth, who simply stared in shock. His frustration and anger at an all time high, Cal grabbed Rose by her shoulders and gave her a good shake.

"That is enough! You will marry me! You are my fiancee! My wife by practice if not by law and you will honor me! I will not be made a fool of Rose. Do you understand me?" He growled, giving her another shake.

Feeling dizzy, Rose struggled to get out of his grasp, unable to believe that the seemingly calm Caledon Hockley would behave in such a violent manner. "Let me go! I will not!"

"No! I will not let you go until you understand me!"

"Get your fucking hands off of her now or I'll make sure that you have none," a voice spoke out from the door way.

Rose felt both relief and worry to see Jack, Tommy, and Fabrizio in the doorway. Jack held a gun, pointed right at Cal.

"This is none of your business, sir!" Cal snarled, his hold on Rose tightening.

"What century is this bloke from?" Tommy snorted, eyeing Cal derisively.

"Yes, this is a family affair," Ruth placed a trembling hand against her throat, her nerves already wrinkled from Rose's announcement and now this violence that has erupted.

"What goes on in this sanctuary is my business. I don't know about where you're from, but here we don't abide by violence against women. We don't force our presence on a lady. She said let her go, now let her go. Or I can shoot you, or worse. I can tell my uncle that you and the older lady there thinks that it's perfectly acceptable to treat a lady like Rose as if she's property and think that violence against women is the norm. He'll have you both out there with the walkers so fast, you'll wish that I had shot you. It's your decision."

Cal glared one more time at Jack then turned back to Rose, releasing her. "This is not over sweet-pea."

"Yes. It is. Get out of my apartment, Cal," Rose stepped back, wanting to put as much distance between her and him as possible.

Without another word, Cal turned on his heel and left the apartment, leaving Rose and Ruth inside and Jack and his friends in the doorway.

"Rose, are you happy now? Do you see what kind of trouble...," Ruth began just to be interrupted.

"You too, mother. I want you gone, too," Rose didn't, no she couldn't look at her mother. It hurt to know that her mother had no problem with Cal's behavior. That she stood there and watched that man hit her, just because Rose didn't want to marry him. She did not want to even hear her mother's voice at that moment.

"Now Rose..."

"I said leave! Or shall I have Mr. Dawson kindly escort you back to your apartment. I am sure he will do me another kindness!"

"Very well. Just know that this conversation will continue."

Rose lifted her head and looked her mother straight in the eye. Her voice was hard with determination. "No. It won't. I've made my decision and that is that. Now leave."

Ruth opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it again. She lifted her head in an attempt to be as dignified as ever and marched out pass Jack, who had placed his gun back in it's holster.

Jack didn't know what to do now that Rose was alone and out of danger, or what he percieved as danger. It felt like he was intruding to stay any longer, but it didn't feel right to just leave either. He turned to Tommy and Fabrizio, who also felt confused on what to do next.

"You guys head to the jeep. I'll be there in a minute. I just want to make sure she'll be okay."

Tommy and Fabrizio just nodded and left Jack alone in the doorway. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, beginning to feel a little bit awkward as Rose stood where she was in silence.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, breaking the silence.

Rose turned to him and gave a tight smile, her mind still on her mother's reaction to everything. "Yes. I'll be fine now. He won't be back tonight and neither will mother. I must thank you again. You must really think that I'm a damsel in distress now."

"Hey there's no need to thank me. We just passing by and I wanted to give you this," Jack suddenly remembered the reason why he and the boys had shown up on Rose's doorstep. He took out a walkie talkie and held it out to her as he took a few steps into the apartment. "We figured that you might need to get in contact with one of us."

"Oh, thank you. I suppose that this was right on time," this time Rose's smile was genuine.

"Are you sure that you're going to be okay? I can walk you to the student union. One of the girls will stay with you if you'd like."

"I'm sure. I'll be fine. Like I said, they won't be back. At least not tonight."

"Well if he does show up here again or if you need anything, you can use that to reach me or my uncle or one of the guys. Help will never be too far away," Jack handed her the device. "Just push the button on the right to get me, the middle one is one of the fellas, and the left one there is my Uncle."

Rose nodded, feeling grateful for the existence. Before coming here, before the world had ended, she would have been alone. Her against her mother and Cal. But now...she had friends. She had someone that would stand up for her, help her escape her circumstances and become the person she felt that she was always meant to be. No longer did she have to be afraid of Cal or of her mother. Their world had come to an end and now it was all up to Rose.

"Thank you. For everything. I don't think things would have ended as...calmly as they had if you hadn't stepped in."

"I didn't do anything anyone wouldn't have done."

"That's just it, Jack. In the world where Cal and I came from, they would have ignored it. Just walked away. But you didn't. You could have, but you didn't."

Not knowing what else to say, he took her hand and looked her directly in the eye, wanting her to see his sincerity. "I never will. I'm here for you, Rose. Whenever you need me. I'll never ignore you, no matter what. I promise."

Looking into those pretty blue eyes, Rose believed him. As long as Jack Dawson walked this earth, she would never be alone.


End file.
